The term “multi-socket assembly” is used herein to refer to electrical multi-socket assemblies, which generally comprise a main line entry and connecting means, also known as a “plug”, for connection between the main line and the individual pin-holes in each socket. In a multi-socket assembly, typically, a plurality of sockets are arranged in series in a common box-like and rigid housing, and a flexible lead electrically connects the housing to the plug. Within the housing, either wires, metal strips or the like electrically connect the sockets to the flexible lead. However, the wiring of the sockets to the flexible lead is typically labour intensive, particularly when electrical wiring is used. The use of metal strips in the socket housing, rather than wiring, facilitates automated manufacture, but connection failures are still possible, particularly when subjected to mechanical shock or vibration during use and transportation of the multi-socket assemblies. While the term “multi-socket assembly” usually includes a plurality of sockets operatively connected to a plug, it is also taken herein to include such assemblies in which a single socket is operatively connected to a plug.